Rise of Pandora
by lywinjays
Summary: The fall of the kyuubi unleashed a force and an ancient power long forgotten, new and long disregarded races will egress, new wars fought, ambitions rekindled, crusades waged, and the fall of man imminent. The Orcs emerge to plague the lands, The esteemed Elvish race returns. An empire shall arise with great efflorescence like that of a mature sakura tree to illuminate the dark.


**RISE OF PANDORA**

"Naruto, would you like to be a ninja?" The soft voice of the ever caring Sandaime hokage reached his ears just as he looked up to him, stopping for a moment from playing with a butterfly on the flowers that flew and perched on his shoulders. He looked up to his grandfather figure, the wise caring old man that always visits him at the orphanage and treats him to ramen, though he didn't like the broth if you asked him but he wouldn't dare complain to the second only person in the village who bothered to concern himself with his wellbeing.

Ninja what does it mean to be ninja, well he did hear the matrons at the orphanage explaining that ninjas were the ones who protects the village, but he also heard from a drunken ninja once when he _strayed _away from the orphanage, the intoxicated talking exultantly and laughed joyously about one of his escapades on a mission and how he _**killed**_ so many oppositions.

He shivered at that as his little mind tried to comprehend what he heard, he never wished anyone ill, he only wanted to make people smile and do good things, just like how his kind Baa-sama in the orphanage told him, she was one of the few who even went out of her way to do good things for him and even read him bedtime stories, oh how he loved those fantastic bedtime stories, about knight saving princess and _dragons_, with really huge cities. He always pictured it so beautiful and marvelous in his mind. Like a kingdom cut out from the very heavens and placed on earth for mere mortals to worship.

"Ne jiji, do I have to be a ninja?, I want to be a writer and a gardener and…ehh, .."Naruto said, starting high at the beginning before falling low at the abrupt end, his face falling into a confused concentrated look, probably looking for the right words for one of his creative imaginative profession or _thing _he came up with.

Sarutobi Hiruzen looked at the confused boy in a slight surprise look, most of the orphans at the orphanage all wanted to be ninjas if not all of them, he could still recall a little girl staring at the picture of his wayward female student like a gift from kami that should be nurtured, pampered and treated with the utmost care. He inwardly chuckled. The matrons taking care of the orphanage always spoke about the wonders of ninjas, how the Sandaime in his infinite wisdom and kindness with the support of the council sent monthly allowance and stipends to the orphanage. Most children idolized ninjas. They told great tales of them after all. It was a life dream to become a ninja, to be able to serve and perform amazing deeds and a little payback to the Sandaime for his kindness.

It was a beautiful tactic, that way there was steady influx of ninjas to the system and increase in their forces, they couldn't force anyone to be a ninja but they could _guide _them, it was a ninja village after all.

So it was a bit of a surprise when Naruto asked that question it was quite obvious the light blond didn't have any interest at being a ninja at all. Well he was going to explain the awesomeness that was Konohagakure ninjas.

"Well you don't have to be a ninja my boy, but I should tell you what a ninja of Konohagakure is, a ninja of konoha protects and loves the village, fighting violently against her enemies while protecting her children, fight so as to allow the next generation of konoha see another day, ninja love their comrades and their leader, while they are held in high regards by the village, they are loved and respected, they are spoke in awe and are held as heroes, just like the three past hokages. But it is okay if you don't want to be a ninja, remember ninjas are the greatest heroes " Sarutobi finished with a smile.

Smiling kindly while looking at the sky in a reminiscing way. The blond boy below him looking amazed while his mind raced through thoughts with the full speed of Might Guy, ninjas are heroes and in those books his Baa-sama read to him. Heroes are loved by all and idolized by many; they had the respect of the populous and the fear of bad men. It was perfect! But ninjas killed right?

He was about to ask the old man when he inwardly winced, if jiji ever found out that he sneaked out of the orphanage without permission he could get scolded, and he didn't want to, not by one the person he saw as a grandfather, the only second person he could relate to as family. He was going to be a ninja for his jiji and Baa-sama, then maybe make some friends and be seen as a hero!

Sarutobi looked down on the child who was busy thinking, he inwardly smiled, Naruto needed to be a ninja it was the only way out for him, such a young pure child he was. Such innocent soul slapped by the hard callous hand of fate, Used as a sacrifice since his birth, produced on the night of calamity, his baby cries like a sun piercing through the harsh unforgiving clouds that brought the storm. His future written by consequence. Made into a jinchuuriki. A jinchuuriki for konoha.

"Alright jiji; I'll be a ninja of konoha!" Naruto's boisterous voice breaking through the silence. The excitement shining through his crystal blue eyes giving an illusion of consuming whirlpools. The Sandaime smiled, it seems young Naruto has made his choice though there wasn't much of a choice when it came to him.

"Alright then Naruto-kun lets go get some ramen" Sarutobi said

"Ne jiji ?"

"Yes Naruto-kun"

"Ca-Can I get some story bo-books please?"

"Of course I also have lots of them"

"Really yah!"

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

…_.prince Aki gallantly fought the beast keeping it at bay, his fiery red eyes burning with ungodly determination and strength, his glittering sword held firmly in his grasp, while the wind lovingly caressed his face and blew his hair, with a mighty roar he charged at the beast his sword piercing through scale and flesh, reaching deep into the very beast heart, with another roar he drew his sword from within the beast and cleaved its head, forever silencing the creature from the underworld. The princess saved from the dungeons of the beast, running to his open arms seeking warm embrace, his kingdom awaiting their return…._

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

He was interrupted from his reading, looking away from his book he was surprised to find himself in front of the queue which he was once at middle of. He looked around and was met with the glares and looks of empathy. He raised his head a little only to be met with the barely concealed hatred of the academic instructor looking down on him.

"Here" he said timidly while trying to avoid the gaze of the man, he rose the official papers given to him by the Sandaime himself before it was unruly snatched away from his hands, the academic instructor purposely went through the documents thrice to make sure it wasn't fabricated or who knows one of the _thing_'s tricks.

"Room 37A" was the gruff reply that flew from the man's lips his faced twisted into a scowl while the surrounding awaiting parents could only frown and whisper among themselves. He shifted his wait before pointing forward, a sign to show him his way.

Naruto strolled in and made his way through the stairs looking for his room, finally stopping at the front of the closed door, his mind wandered away. After getting clearance and new clothes from the Sandaime he jogged to the academy eager to learn the ways of the shinobi and be seen as a hero, on his way he was met with the cold gaze and harsh whispers of the villagers.

"Can you imagine his going to the academy?"

"What was the Sandaime thinking?"

"I can't believe they will let him be a ninja"

"The council has gone mad"

He almost faltered in his steps, while he was used to the cold glares and hatred this was new they didn't even bother to hide it today, he barely dodged a tomato that was aimed at his head before he decided to make a bee line at the academy. As he ran various vegetables where hauled at him though most of their aims were amiss and they tried to do it subtly, but he was hit by a bit but thankfully he was protected by his backpack. Though it will need a bit of a scrubbing when he got back to the orphanage.

Reaching the academy his previous escapade completely forgotten, he was amazed by the size of it while not as big as the hokage tower it was quite large, walking past the little fence he was met with children of all ages and parents wanting to stay with their kids on the first day of the academy. His smile fell when he was reminded that he was an orphan with no parental figure while carrying the cold hatred of the villagers on his shoulder.

All hopes of making friends were lost when he was recognized by the citizens who suddenly started dragging their kids away. It even became ridiculous when parents started struggling with their kids to take them away from the academy. Some were forcefully dragged while others relented.

They did not want their precious gems to be seen with that _thing_; much less learn with it, it was an abomination. The pure hearts of their off springs shall not be tainted by the seductive whispers of the monster, or kami forbid _it_ regains _its _powers.

Trying to shy away from the cold looks he took out his small book the Sandaime got for him and started reading, though much of the words scripted on the book were too large for him to understand but that was okay the elderly matron will fix that later for him.

So here he was now standing by the door diffident and abashed. Somehow in his gut he knew this was the place that was going to make him or break him for better or worse he couldn't tell but he felt it in his gut and his gut was **always right**.

Steadying his resolve, his determination burning bright and hard, he gave his best smile before knocking on the door

_Knock knock knock_

"Enter" was the reply he got from the other side, opening and pushing the door he stepped into a large room filled with well aligned rows and columns of fine oak desk filled with children he could hear the noise going silent as he looked at them with appraising eyes.

"And who might you be young man?" a young man said from his left side. Turning to look at the man. Naruto felt him stiffen before his eyes went cold though he did his best to hide it unlike the villagers or other ninjas. But Naruto's sharp eyes did well to catch the look.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Haruno Sakura was mildly chatting with her beloved friend Yamaka Ino when the door to the class open and in walked a young boy approximately three feet in height, his silky blond hair which rested on his shoulders that somehow complemented his tanned skin, wore blue long sleeve shirt which was black at the hem and sky blue shorts accompanied by blue shinobi sandals, on his back rested a green backpack.

He wasn't anything special like the Uchiha boy her friend kept talking about and she kept stealing glances at. But she had to admit he was kind of cute too with those whiskers like marks on his cheeks.

Yamanaka Ino stopped talking when she noticed someone step into the class, a tanned skin young boy she had seen the villagers pick on several times but have never gotten the chance to learn why.

They always called him a monster, but she didn't see anything monstrous about him it was not like he ate and killed people right?

"Okay introduce yourself to the class" the chunin said looking at Naruto before looking at the class before him, while the class stared at Naruto expectantly.

"Hello I am Uzumaki Naruto!" he nearly shouted with the biggest smile he could muster without splitting his face, his excitement clearly visible on his face, his beautiful large blue eyes glittering with innocence, he took his time to survey the class before he saw her, the epitome of beauty, her long pale blonde hair in a high-ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face. Her large green eyes entrancing him, the rays of the sun penetrating the window landing upon her fair coloured skin, making her glow in the classroom like an angel demanding attention.

"Alright, Uzumaki Naruto please go take a seat" The academic instructor said making Naruto snap out from his daydream though he headed straight to the blond pretty girl he had seen.

"Hello, m-may I seat w-with you?" his shyness wouldn't let speak without stuttering to the pretty young girl, while the whole class watched the interaction with different expressions, they could clearly see he was younger than them something that his short stature did well to announce, he would most likely be five years old while they were mostly two years older.

Yamanaka Ino has always been and always called a prideful and beautiful girl so it was no surprise when she saw the young the short blond work up to her and shyly asked to seat with her, she has always gotten what she wanted in life, her dad made sure of that, she has always been pampered from birth and has always had her way with everything, that was why it aggravated her when the subject of her affections refused to notice her even if it was just the second day at the academy, she calculate her chances of getting her "love" with this new boy sitting close to her, it may drastically reduce her chances of marrying her "prince", so she did the only logical thing that came to her mind.

"No you can't sit here, this is seat is for my 'Sasuke-kun'!" she proudly said to the young man while eyeing her "Sasuke-kun" to see if she would get any reaction from him. Sadly she got nothing from him other than his usual bored face he kept since he came to the academy yesterday though she got a reaction from the class as it broke into various forms of laughter.

Naruto was downtrodden by that, he was hoping to seat with the pretty girl and make her his first friend in the academy but sadly it wasn't working well though he wouldn't give up after all in those books he read the princesses did not always like the princes at first.

"Hi I am Uzumaki Naruto will you be my friend?" he said hopefully while stretching out his hand even as he still stood by the desk, now he had the full attention of the class even the instructor was watching the interaction intently.

Ino looked at the stretched hand of Naruto before looking at his face then she turned to look at the class, that was when she caught the interested look of Uchiha Sasuke looking at the both of them calmly, she blushed at his attention this was the first time since yesterday she managed to get his attention and she wouldn't screw this up!, he was trying to see if she really loved him, if her love was true and there was no way she was going to miss her chance.

"GO AWAY!, I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND!" she shouted this time, the whole class went quiet before it erupted into boisterous laughter. Some laughed so hard that they fell from their chairs, Naruto heart wrenched at the statement, he felt his shoulders slump, what was he even thinking they were just like the villagers always judging him and given him that cold eyes. He strolled to an empty street by the window and sat down ignoring the laughter coming from the class while some called him a loser. After sitting and removing his backpack he dropped his book on the desk before looking at the academic instructor.

"Alright quiet down!" The instructor said before developing a tick mark on his forehead when he saw he was ignored, quickly holding a hand sign his head enlarged comically and he shouted.

"SHUT UP YOU BRATS!"

"KKKYYYAAAAAAA!" most of the class screamed when they heard his voice and saw his head, they had learned the hard way yesterday that when ignored he resorted to that jutsu to get them to quiet down, and they have affectionately called it the "demon head no jutsu".

"Alright as most of you know, those who started the academy yesterday, My name is Umino Iruka and I'll be your sensei throughout the four years you are going to stay in the academy" the now known Iruka said , Iruka is a young man of average height and build. He has black hair that he keeps in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose. He wears the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with forehead protector, sandals, and flak jacket. His sleeves are also rolled up about one quarter way.

"It is time for row call when called please answer with present"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hiruzen sat comfortably on his perfectly made wooden chair, his hands hovering around a scrying stone watching the scene happening in Naruto's class with mild interest. He observed everything intently.

"Do you think it is wise to send the boy to the academy this early Hiruzen?" the elderly feminine voice of his long term friend and advisor cut through the silence managing to plaster a saddened expression on his face. He let out a tired sigh as he stopped his scrying jutsu. Bringing out his faithful old pipe from his robe, he quickly lit it up with a concentrated dose of his _katon _(fire) chakra and took a long drag from the pipe.

"I know you are concerned with his well being Koharu, believe me I am too and it also saddens me to see the innocence of a child stripped so young but this is for the best. The sooner young Naruto enters the shinobi programme the better. Not only do we need the necessary manpower to fill our ranks with but this is the only way for the villagers to let go of their hate for him." He said tiredly while looking at the woman next to him.

In the past and the present she was and is a thing of beauty. The perfection of the female species not even his wayward student could match her beauty back then and now. Her pale pearl like supple flesh, long black majestic hair tied up in a bun and held in place by two pins with small dangling jewels dancing wildly with the wind. Her smooth oval face with high cheek bones appurtenance with her button nose and full pink lips. Her big DD cup breast that was held tightly by her kimono robe jiggling slightly and hypnotically with every large intake of air she took. Blessed by kami with an hourglass figure, thin waist, flaring hips and round firm bottom.

She had always eluded his grasp back then, he was a lady killer in the good old days he had a fan club and he did well to make good use of it, He was a prodigy taught by two legendary shinobi that alone was enough to grant him the hearts of civilians who wanted a famous figure as husband, he could still recollect all the naughty things he did to them. He shook his head slightly,stopping himself from divagation.

"I know what you mean Hiruzen but he is still a child scarcely five at age. And the populous haven't still gotten a change of heart; the probability of him being taught well is barely reaching." She spoke firmly trying to get her point across to the old hokage.

She just couldn't see the logic in him being taught well in the academy, he wasn't even at the entrance age, surely it would proof more profitable if he was given a private tutor who holds no prejudice with him. She saw the look in the academic teachers eyes when he said his name, such hatred clearly visible and looking down on the poor boy. She still wondered what got into the old hokage's head when he announced the dark secret to the village.

Hiruzen sighed again, couldn't she understand that there isn't any other way to go about with this. Young Naruto needed the academy to grow bonds and attachments to the village. He was held in high regard by the boy but even if he could see that wasn't enough. Someone who initially refused to be a shinobi like Naruto should be taught in the academy where the might of the legendary shinobi who lived are still living are exaggerated and capitalized on to groom the future shinobi of the hidden leaves.

"I can understand what you're saying Koharu but the academy is the best option for young Naruto. This is where he has the opportunity to make friends and live what little remains of his childhood in peace. Surely you do not thing that professional ninjas and tutors who teach in the academy will sabotage young Naruto's training. Such a thing is ridiculous and unheard of and any reports from Naruto himself will be dealt accordingly. Please refrain from questioning the competence of **my** shinobi." He added the last part sharply.

"Very well then, I shall take my leave and I hope you are right Hiruzen" she gracefully stood up from her seat. Hiruzen couldn't help but take long glances at the opened cleavage bouncing slightly. He watched her turn around and couldn't help but study the swing of her ass. It was a wonder how she remained young and healthy, then again he was almost twenty years older than her and he did have a bad habit of smoking.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Alright everyone outside to the training ground now!" Iruka shouted as he was done teaching chakra theories to his young students. He watched as they all filed out to the training down following his assistant Mizuki . He piled up his lesson note and carefully placed them on his desk after this session they were done for the day. Quickly exiting the classroom he walked through the pale green corridors of the academy randomly greeting passing teachers before reaching the playgrounds or training grounds as they were called.

The wide academy training grounds came into view and he was greeted by the excited children lining up for whatever there was to come. He took his place at the front of the children while his assistant Mizuki took his place beside him.

"Okay quiet down everybody, today we will be teaching you how to unlock your chakra" he said getting excited yells and bored and disappointed groans from civilian children and clan and shinobi children respectively.

"Who can tell me what chakra is?" he asked while looking at his students he watched as four hands quickly came up from the crowed, the first to rise was Naruto. He scrutinized the child for a few seconds before turning his gaze to another student.

"Okay Sakura tell us what chakra is" he said while completely ignoring Naruto whose expression faltered, it wasn't the first time he was ignored even when the class was asked a question and he volunteered to answer he was downright ignored or silently given the hate filled glare.

"**Chakra** ( _chakura_) is a form of life that is essential to even the most basic technique; it is the molding of the **physical energy** ( _shintai enerugī_) present in every cell of the body and the **spiritual energy** ( _seishin enerugī_; ) gained from the mind. Once molded, it can be channeled through the chakra pathway system, which is to chakra as the circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361 tenketsu in the body. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, the chakra can then be controlled and manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire or creating illusions.

Through the process of nature transformation, chakra can be converted into a number of different natures. Most ninja have a natural affinity to one chakra nature, but they have the capacity to use natures apart from their own affinity. There are five basic natures." She finished with a smile on her face. While blushing slightly at all the attention she was given. She even caught her friend's crush Uchiha Sasuke looking at her with a raised eyebrow and her sensei looking at her with pride visible in his eyes.

"Very good Sakura!, you are very brilliant and if you continue like that I am sure you would do wonderfully well in this academy" he said while smiling widely even his assistant had a small smile on his face.

The mention girl blushed slightly again at the amount of praise she was receiving while holding the hem of her red dress. Haruno Sakura was three feet and a couple of inches tall, she has bright pink hair and a large forhead, large green eyes, and fair skin. Sakura wore a red qipao sleeveless dress with white circular designs with a zipper, tight dark green shorts, standard ninja sandals, and a dark pink ribbon which she used to accentuate her face.

Naruto couldn't understand it that was what he was going to say well that was exactly what was in those books he read that his Baa-sama brought him.

"Just as Sakura said the hand seals that are used by ninjas are used for molding and guiding chakra for the use of a technique. So I want you all to place your hands in the appropriate hand seal you were taught in class to enable you unlock your chakra, clan children or shinobi children who have been taught this can go for lunch while the rest should stay here" Immediately after he said this clan and shinobi children moved out back to the classroom or someplace to play.

"Okay now that is over with I want you all to form the hand seal for _hitsuji _(ram), maintain a steady breath and listen to your heart beats allow your subconscious to pull you in and unleash the warmth you feel in your stomach" he said showing them the seal before his assistant moved to correct any sloppy one while purposely ignoring Naruto.

In a few minutes small amounts of chakra was released in the atmosphere by students who managed to unlock theirs while others were still trying.

_Thirty minutes…._

_One hour…._

_Two hours….._

_Uzumaki Naruto Tried and failed miserably to unlock his chakra._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Yakushi Takeshi could not fathom nor could he begin to comprehend what he was seeing such a thing was phenomenon. Not only was it impossible but it was also unheard of. Looking down at his data pad he couldn't begin to express this to someone much less explain. Someone without tenketsu points. If he was told such a thing before he could have laughed at such ludicrous statement. But here lying before him in konoha's hospital was a young boy. Uzumaki Naruto does not have tenketsu points.

"Hokage-sama all research, analytical procedures and experiments have proven that Uzumaki Naruto possesses no tenketsu points, it has also been certified by two Hyuuga. His tenketsu points do not exist not only that but his chakra network and coils are so underdeveloped and thin as a needle not even a newborn's network is as thin as that. Furthermore it seems he does not possess any chakra of his own all chakra flowing through his body is that of the kyuubi it would seem that it is sustaining the seal in all intent and purposes Uzumaki Naruto should not be alive." The doctor finished while pushing his glasses up.

Sarutobi Hiruzen could not begin to understand what was happening, was this the consequence of being born from a jinchuuriki or was it the effect of sealing, Uzumaki Mito was the first jinchuuriki of the kyuubi. But she had a child before she was made into a jinchuuriki and after that she did not bare anymore, so it was safe to suggest that it was an effect of being born as a jinchuuriki. The seal was using the power of kyuubi to restrain it, that much he could tell even his student confirmed it before he left. But this was not accounted for. He would need to send for his two students soon. He needed to understand what was before him.

It's been two weeks since it was discovered that Naruto couldn't use Chakra and the rumors spread like wildfire from the academy. The whole village had heard the news and it was like Christmas came early for them, it was a little satisfactory for them since the _thing _wouldn't be able to gain power without chakra which means they were a little safe.

Depression and hopelessness, it wrapped around him like a thick winter blanket, encasing him and scrutinizing him with its thick black demonic eyes. For the past one week this was the kind of emotions that toyed and played with Naruto. The whole village has known about his predicament and it has been one hell to another, he could still remember the whispering and the smug and joyous looks they displayed on their faces.

"It serves _it_ right !"

"Good riddance!"

"Finally Kami-sama has smiled than on us!"

"Just look at _it_, walking and acting depressed as if it was human"

"Shouldn't they kill _it_, I heard only a demon has no chakra!"

Each and every insult hurt, it hurt real bad that he would just go to orphanage curl up and cry himself to sleep, asking himself why he was hated so much by the village, why he was the one to bear so much hatred, what was it he did wrong and each and every time his Baa-sama was the one to comfort him holding him close to her bosom and showering him with all the love she could, whispering words of comfort as he was forced to cry himself to sleep.

And it got only worse he had just been thrown away from the orphanage with little belongings he had and was on his way to the hokage tower to see the hokage when his secretary sneered and told him that the hokage was having an important meeting and wouldn't have time to waste on the likes of him.

He went away and came back three hours later only to be told the same thing and three hours after that this time he was told to go away and never return not before hearing the last thing she said as he left."demon".

He slept at an alley that night waking up this next morning to find all his belongings stolen. He was later given a small rundown apartment by the hokage two days after that at the red light district of the village.

Naruto sat at the tree of the academy playground and couldn't help but let some tears fall from his eyes. His knees brought to his chest and his hands resting on them lifelessly.

"Hey look at this boys, it is the poor orphan that everyone hates!" he was interrupted from his thoughts by that statement from an arrogant voice. Looking up he was greeted by the sight of three huge boys. They were quiet popular in the academy, The three fat bullies they were called. Dosu was the child of a councilman who was a rich merchant, he decided to enter the academy on a whim just so he could learn and see what was great about ninja, and following him faithfully were his goons who came from average families.

"What are you doing here you poor fool?" Dosu asked while laughing loudly with his goons.

"L-leave me alone" Naruto said quietly his voice coarse and croaked from both dryness and hunger. He hadn't eaten anything in two days and he was both hungry and thirsty, the clothes he wore were both worn and dirty, his white shirt filled with stains and dirt, his black short covered in grease and mud. His hair disheveled and scattered. He was unsightly.

"What did you say punk?!" one of Dosu's goons spoke for his master, aggregated that this lowly fool would dare speak to his superiors like that, it was blasphemy of the highest order.

"I said leave me alone!" this time around Naruto answered pointedly. He was tired of being looked down upon, he was tired of being the dirt, he was tired of being tired. He stood up looking up at them, silently daring them to do something; he was going to let his frustration out.

"You delinquent fool! How dare you speak to me like that, now grovel at my feet and beg at once!" Dosu took giant steps forward planning on intimidating and if possible beat the living shit out of this punk.

"Over my dead body!" That was the reply that automatically flew from Naruto's lips, He didn't know where it came from, but he could vaguely remember one of those prince say it in those story books he read.

Dosu's face burned red in anger at being denied something, and he did the only thing he could do then, he attacked. Rushing straight at Naruto's small frame going for a right hook. Naruto ducked under the punch while he cocked his fist back and let it fly with all the force he could muster. His fist connected with the large boy's stomach and the amount of force released created a small shockwave within his body and then he was sent flying ten feet away and landed unceremoniously on the hard floor.

"DOSU!, WHY YOU!" Dosu's two goons attacked together, rushing straight at Naruto's face with cocked back fists. Naruto raised his two arms blocking the blows wincing slightly from the small tingly sensation coming from his arms. He ducked slightly while taking hold of one's arm and smashing his knee into the boy's abdomen.

"AHHH!" blood and bile left the boys lips before his temple was almost crushed by the force of another blow to his head he flew three feet back and smashed his back on a tree before sliding down the tree comically.

Seeing what happened to his comrades the last boy attempted to flee but tripped on his own feet and landed face first into the dirt bursting his lips but the primordial feeling of fear overrode the pain he felt, quickly picking himself up he ran like the hounds of hell we hot on his heels.

Naruto looked away from the fleeing boy to inspect his hands, bringing his hands up to his face he stared at the appendages like they were not of his. His face filled with wonder, awe and fear. The kind of force and strength he used right now was abnormal. The school bell rang and he was forced to walk to class filing his new discovery for later.

During all these one pair of light lavender white eyes stared at the scene with disbelief.

Naruto entered his classroom his previous escapade forgotten he looked at the class with mixed expression. Sometimes he wondered if it was a bad choice to attend the academy. The academy added to his pain and did little to help his loneliness. He thought he could make friends and have fun. He was wrong. He tried being friends with Ino severally but he was rebuked and insulted many times. He also tried being friends with her ex-best friend but he was turn down violently and sometimes bashed in his skull for his persistence. He tried making friends with some of the rest but he had no such luck, instead he was insulted and called a poor orphan. He was called "_Mazushī haisha" _(poor loser).

Since coming to the academy he has known that they are far more important people in his class than others namely:

Uchiha Sasuke the second and youngest son of the Konoha Military Police Force captain and Uchiha clan head: Fugaku Uchiha. Sasuke is fair skinned with onyx eyes and black spiky hair with two chin length bangs framing his face he wears a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest on the back and white arm warmers, along with white shorts.

Hyuuga Hinata the eldest child and heiress to the Hyuuga clan head, Hyuuga Hiashi, Hinata has dark blue hair and fair skin. She has light lavender coloured white eyes of the renowned byakugan. her hair was in a short, leveled hime-cut style just above her forehead, with chin-length strands framing her face. She wore a cream-coloured hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, with navy blue pants.

Inuzuka Kiba the youngest child of the Inuzuka clan head Inuzuka Tsume. Kiba most distinctive feautures are the red fang markings of his clan on his cheek and his slitted black eyes. He has messy brown hair, pronounced canine teeth, and nails that he can change into claws. Kiba wears a dark greyish pants reaching to his calves and a grey, hooded fur-lined coat, with the hood usually placed on his head. He also carries his canine partner Akamaru in his hood.

Nara Shikamaru the only son of the Nara clan head Nara Shikaku and the clan heir. He has shoulder length black hair tied in a spiky ponytail and narrow brown eyes. A simple pair of silver hoop earrings adorned is ears. His wore a green lined mesh T-shirt under a short sleeved grey jacket with green edges, adorned on both the sleeves and the back with a circle with a line through it, brown pants, and blue sandals.

Akimichi choji the only son of the Akimichi Clan head Akimichi Chouza and the clan heir. Chōji has spiky, brown hair, swirl marks on his cheeks, and like the rest of his clan, he has a more robust physique. Chōji wore black shorts, a long white scarf, a short-sleeved, green haori, over a light-green shirt with his clan's obligatory kanji for "food" (食, _shoku_) on it, small, hoop earrings, and his legs and forearms were wrapped in bandages.

And of course Yamanaka Ino the only daughter and child to the Yamanaka clan head Yamanaka Inoichi and clan heiress to the clan.

These were the future generation of Konohagakure no sato or so they were called. The village had high hopes for them that much he could tell. That was why he tried to be their friend so maybe he could fit into the group and be seen as one of them, that plan failed miserably.

"Hey it's the poor loser!" the brash voice of Inuzuka Kiba could be heard through the class room snapping the attention of the class to Naruto. Most of the class broke into fits of laughter when they noticed the poor condition of his clothes and hair. Naruto thankfully ignored them and moved to his seat before his was tripped by Kiba and he fell straight to the floor his arms preventing him from kissing the floor. The class once again broke into fits of laughter. Naruto gritted his teeth as he proceeded to pick himself up before he heard a remark which made him pause

"That is where you belong in this world as a slave to your superiors, you should know your place poor clan less fool" it was said by Yamanaka Ino just to fit in the crowd and the excitement of the situation. The class became silent after that statement before they all began to laugh once again this time louder. Some even doubling over.

Nara Shikamaru narrowed his eyes when he heard that statement even he sat up straight and wasn't looking sleepy for once, the gravity of that statement was terrifying, such a thing could change someone. He looked at Ino with a bewildered expression, he had no idea she was capable of saying something like that , surely she didn't mean it right?

Anyways from now on he was going to befriend Naruto, this has gone on long enough.

Shikamaru had no idea he was too late.

Uchiha Sasuke was surprised, he was someone who preferred to use his time doing profitable things or processing his thoughts on how to become great and surpass his big brother who is an ANBU captain, so he refrained from gossiping or doing things he considered trivial with his other classmates so when he was approached by Naruto to be his friend he refused his friendship like he had done many others it wasn't anything personal he just didn't want to be friends with anybody now. Besides many people wanted to be seen with him because of his clan's name and reputation. But even he was shaking by that statement.

Hyuuga Hinata was a shy timid girl, always hiding beneath the large jacket she wore, she lack the self-confidence to do anything worthwhile, since she came to the academy she had been monitoring the boy and always admired the confidence he had in himself so it was no surprised when she developed a crush on him from this few weeks they have been in the academy, so when she heard that statement the only thing she did was look on sadly as she watched her crush on the ground.

"Yeah thats right Naruto-baka you should know your betters, I am sure that is why you don't have parents your bad attitude repelled anyone from adopting you!" Sakura added her own two cents into the situation this only caused the class to laugh even more. Before long everyone wanted to add something.

"Maybe his parents died because they couldn't put up with him"

"Who would want to adopt him?"

"My mum told me he was a demon!"

"Yeah only demons have no family"

Naruto closed his eyes as the insults and bad remarks were tossed at him left and right, he could clearly taste the prejudice, they called him poor because of his situation, they named him clan less because he was an orphan, he was known as a loser because he wanted to make friends. He was called a demon because he existed. Konoha had always judged and abused him since his birth. Konoha has planted the seeds of doubt into his mind.

He slowly stood up his eyes closed; he brushed the dirt from his face and opened his eyes. Majority of the class was still distracted by their fun only few managed to catch a glimpse of those powerful blue orbs and it terrified them, it made them shiver in hidden fear. Wanting to swallow all that there is. But most of all wanting to show all that is.

He walked over to his desk and sat down quietly looking through the window, admiring the view of the sky. The whole class was interrupted by the opening of the door. They all shut up when they saw who stepped in. Walking through the door were two peculiar persons. Dressed in the standard konoha jonin uniform, but what made them different was the symbol of a four-point star with the crest of the Uchiha clan embedded into the centre marking them as Konoha Military Police Force.

Uchiha Sasuke's back straightened when he saw the figures that walked in he stood up and gave a small bow and in return received a small nod.

"Uzumaki Naruto" The taller one said in an expressionless tone, while his eyes roamed through the class before landing on the mentioned boy. Naruto slowly stood up his face betraying nothing but his heart pounding deep in his chest, he knew this people alright. They caught the bad men, they were even taught about them in the academy two days ago.

"Come with us" he slowly walked up to them before he was seized by the shoulder and moved out of the class room.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Naruto walked through the darkened streets of Konohagakure, it was quite late already, most of the streets were deserted and the atmosphere cold unlike the busy streets and glaring heat of the afternoon. He absently rubbed his sour wrists which were marked by chakra cuffs that were placed on him, It's been a very long day and he was tired and hungry. He could remember the cheering and smug looking villagers when he was walked through these streets in cuffs guided by the police officers. It was humiliating. His clothes were further stained by the vegetables hauled by the villagers. Councilman Dosu was a very demanding and agitated father with a spoiled brat as a son. He was so tired now he needed to res—

"KYAAAH" he was interrupted by a piercing scream coming from an alley.

"Silence you bitch" SLAP , a gruff voice spoke next followed by the sound of a sharp slap. Then sounds of immerse struggling, he didn't know when his legs started to run towards the alley nor did he register it when he stood at the entrance and noticed two large men beating and struggling with a scantily clad girl.

"Please let me go!" the tired voice of the girl reached his ears making his heart beat so much faster, he noticed splashed spots of blood on the ground and the remains of pieces of cloths littering the dirty soil. Another slap was followed.

"Shut up you wench, Gin I am sure she would be tight and wet in there don't you think?" the shorter and fatter one said while taking a swing from the bottle in his hand the other hand holding the girls hand tightly.

"You were right Jin!, she is quite the beauty. I can't wait to try that ass of hers; It will feel so wonderful around my cock. hahahaah" the now identified Gin said while removing the buckle from his belts. Naruto couldn't watch any longer he didn't know what was happening but he could see that they were going to do something bad to this girl and he wasn't going to watch.

"HEY!" he shouted gaining the attention of the two men, who sharply turned and stared at him before a flash of recognition crossed their eyes. Then a demonic dangerous grin appeared on their faces.

"It's the demon brat trying to play hero, what do you think Gin" Jin said his maniacal grin still planted on his face.

"I don't know Jin what do you think?" Gin said taking gain steps toward the short blond. All the while Naruto's mind was formulating a plan on how to run, he had managed to bring the attention upon himself now he just needed to run and take them with him. Quickly turning on his heels before he could move he was caught by the neck by another man.

"hehehe seems the little rat is cornered" a new much younger voice spoke making Naruto look up to the attacker. He was a dark head man with a viscous scar along his face. He had no time to take in his appearance before he was ruthlessly slammed against the wall, his head ringing with excruciating pain; he gritted his teeth before he was backhanded viscously to the ground he strained his head slightly to look at the still terrified girl before he told her one word "R-Run".

She snapped out of her daze and stumbled slightly before running like the winds of death were right behind her

"look Toge he let our prey escape!" Gin shouted angrily while pointing at the barely visible girl, who was almost out of their sight.

"Calm down Gin, This is much better we can now finally have revenge for Ono besides there are no ninjas at this place for now, this is the middle of their shift and the Uchiha clan are having a meeting so we are free to do what we want." While this was going on Naruto tried to crawl away before a large foot connected with his chest sending him flying into the wall, he spat at a large amount of blood from his four broken ribs. His hand holding his left side he tried to crawl away once again this time around a large hand grasped his neck and slammed him into the wall again before delivering a claw strike to his throat, crushing his throat in the process.

"HAHAHAAHAHHA pitiful is this all you have **kyuubi**!" jin said delivering a blow to Naruto's chest making him cough up more amounts of blood, pain was the only feeling he was registering his entire body hurt his ribs broken his shoulder dislocated, his throat crushed. Tears were already falling freely from his eyes but he still held on to consciousness and he caught the last statement. He managed to look at the man with questioning eyes while coughing and groaning in pain.

"hahahhaaha you weren't told you fool!, Our dear beloved Yondaime hokage fought the viscous beast on October tenth but he couldn't kill it, such an abomination could not be killed. No he sealed it into you that night and then you became the kyuubi" he laughed hysterically, spittle shooting out from his mouth as he enjoyed himself.

"You will never be loved in this village Kyuubi, you would be forever hated and finally killed, do you think you can hide beneath this form forever after killing so many people that night after killing Ono!" he smashed the bottle half filled with sake on Naruto's skull shattering the bottle in the process and pouring down sake on Naruto, the wicked alcohol furiously eating at his wounds.

Naruto froze at the statements his eyes wide filled with disbelief this was why he was hated?, because he contained the kyuubi, this was why he couldn't use chakra?, this was why they treated him like dirt?, everything made sense now, tears spilled freely from his eyes his jij-NO the Sandaime lied to him unlike his Baa-sama who told him she knew and she was going to tell him when she gets back from Suna. This was why konoha hated him.

His thoughts was interrupted by the dislocating of his jaw from a bone shattering punch before the three men descended on him beating, punching, piercing they knew no bounds.

Naruto's mind was broken, his young mind couldn't take and he receded into his mind, going into subconscious.

"KYUUBI IS THIS ALL YOU GOT I AM DISSAPOINTED! "

"Yyou would never be able to use chakra, you would never gain the love of konoha and you would never be a ninja and it is also fitting you are going to die on the day of your second birth. Die KYUUBI" and with that he launched at Naruto and stabbed him in the stomach with the broken sharp edge of what remained of the bottle right in the middle of the seal (not that he knew it).

Naruto's body shook violently and he convulsed on the ground, the sight was heart wrenching, lying and convulsing in a pool of his own blood before his body stopped and all went silent.

"Let's go Gin, Jin we have finally killed the kyuubi and avenged Ono. The Kyuubi is dead" and with that final statement they proceeded to walk away. They didn't take more than three steps before they felt it. The dark malevolent corrosive chakra of one entity they knew so well the **Kyuubi.**

Naruto's body shook with a jump before red corrosive chakra started seeping out of his body bright ready unstable chakra peeling off from his very skin.

"G-Guys let's get out of here" then again they merely made it pass three feet before the red corrosive chakra violently lash out at them and rapped them in a cocoon rapidly condensing their bodies their mouths forever etched in a silent scream before they were reduced into liquid goo.

"**ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**"

ALL of konoha felt the chakra and remembered the chakra, how couldn't they, the chakra of their nightmares given form. Another unearthly roar and an explosion of chakra shook the very village. Parents woke up with a jump cradling their kids and running away from their homes, the whole village was amuck, children crying from being woken up in suck manner and being exposed to the corrosive chakra of the greatest of all the bijuu.

**ROOOOOOOOAOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR**"

"Sandaime-sama the kyuubi—"

"I know, secure the village summon the Uchihas and Ino-Chika-Cho, gather the doton users and form a parameter at the scene, all assault teams march forward and restrain the beast, order the genins to secure the villagers to the protection zone, chunin and above wait for further instructions at the scene!" the sharp voice of the Sandaime Hokage spoke from the confinements of his bedroom putting on his battle armor sharply barking orders to his subordinate.

"Yes sir!" and with that the mysterious ANBU disappeared ready to carry out the given orders, while Hiruzen headed straight for the red light district where the red pillar of chakra was still visible his mind processing thoughts at speed that will leave a lesser man dizzy.

But most of all.

"_what happened to Naruto, Has the seal finally broken?"_

"Secure the clan house, Captain Tekka erect the clan barrier, All clan children and the elderly should be taken to the meeting room, genin protect the fence, The rest follow me formation A and should someone get me Itachi!" the sharp gruff voice of Uchiha Fugaku the Uchiha clan head and commander of the Konoha Military Police Force, his commanding voice echoing through the chaos and panic of the clan while giving orders to his soldiers and clansmen.

He was garbed in the standard flak jacket, along with a black shirt with the Konoha Military Police Force symbol on the shoulders, shin-guards and a black, open-front apron with white diamonds on the bottom. His black hair wavering in the win as he moved from roof tops to roof tops over hundred Uchiha soldiers following his lead.

"Father" the expression less voice of his elder son greeted his ears by his right side, though he gave no indication he heard nor did he look to acknowledge his presence.

"Have you taken notice and evaluated the problem Itachi" he replied after three seconds of silence.

"Yes it would seem there have been disturbances to the seal keeping the Kyuubi and it is trying to break free." He said in the usual emotionless tone he was known for while looking ahead with his sharigan activated and dressed in his ANBU armor without his mask.

"Hold the Beast, Do not let it come out fully!" the strong voice of the Sandaime Hokage reached the scene and he inwardly grimaced with what he saw, it was like five years ago and on the same day, blood, gore, limbs and debris were everywhere almost thirty houses has fallen already and the beast was still trying to pull free its head and exposed torso could be seen while the remaining lower half off its body remain below the debris he could only guess that young Naruto was beneath all those.

**ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

It released another roar, this time creating a shock wave that tore through his forces like they were nothing. The numerous amount of jutsu that was thrown to it did little to stop it if anything it only seemed to anger it further.

That was when he saw the Uchihas arrive, their glowing red eyes showing the activation of one the prized bloodlines in all of _hi no kuni_(fire country). He watched Fugaku bark others before they separated into groups of two.

"**Katon: gokakyu no jutsu!**"(Fire release: great fireball jutsu) was the unified cry that flew from all the uchihas lips, giant fireballs were released the size of small were not through, the second group at the left quickly ran through hand seals and released the second technique.

"**Futon: diattopa!**"(wind release: great breakthrough) a strong force of wind was released into the moving fire which changed into one gigantic gluttonous fireball capable of drying a small lake. And it collided head on with the kyuubi. The kyuubi roared and tore itself free from his prisoner.

**ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

The great kyuubi was free it wasted no time in charging a dark compressed form of chakra and swallowed it then turn to face the Uchihas the only thing that happened next was a natural catastrophe. It released a massive directed explosion from his mouth that tore through the earth and shinobi alike erasing some completely out of existence.

It was pandemonium out here, death and destruction filled the air, debris and blood was al one could smell, heat and corrosive chakra was all they felt, bodies and limbs kissed the streets, houses turn asunder, were was once the red light district was nothing more than a battlefield, Uchiha Itachi couldn't comprehend this, he tried bringing the kyuubi under control though the influence of his sharigan but it did nothing against the beast. He could only fight and watch as it tore through them helplessly.

Deep within the hokage monument in a dusty brown coffin. A seal shown bright red before breaking with an immeasurable amount of power totally obliterating the coffin and blasting through the Yondaime Hokage monumental face on the small mountain.

**ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR**

The shinobi of konoha couldn't begin to understand their predicament, there staring and struggling out of the very face of the yondaime hokage was _another_ kyuubi, though it wasn't giving a solid form but it was still the terrifying visage of the kyuubi. And then it released another roar before charging a **bijuudama** and shooting the compressed projectile straight and them.

"**Doton: doryuheki!"**(earth release: earth wall) large hundred slabs of earth rose from the ground, the projectile connected with the slabs and managed to break through most of them and ended with a massive explosion that took away small amount of the village.

The glowing chakra of the yin-kyuubi shot of from the hokage monument destroying the yondaime and sandaime faces from the monument and collided with the yang-kyuubi and created a small explosion. When it cleared down a little. Towering over their pitiful forms was the complete kyuubi in all its glory. A destruction giving form; The agent of pandemonium, an offspring of chaos and the slave of shinigami himself. Bringing its tails together in a twisting form and releasing them with enough force. The end result was a hurricane.

It tore through buildings, earth and ninja breaking and destroying the very earth they built their precious village on. The kyuubi suddenly screamed and glowed bright orange, stormy clouds forming over the village, lighting and thunder greeting and entertaining them. The kyuubi gave one last scream before it exploded in a massive explosion.

**BBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

This was no longer a backlash it was a natural phenomenon taking almost half of the village with it. Lighting danced in the skies as a heavy downpour prepared to bless them with its cause. A dark orange lighting stroke from above directing on where the kyuubi stood creating a small shock wave and connected with an electric pole, it danced through the wires before blowing up the electric bulbs connected to the cable.

Heavy rain poured down on them coating the earth with blood and dirt. No trace of kyuubi chakra visible. Kyuubi gone. Uzumaki Naruto, Dead.


End file.
